


My Best Friend Died and Left me with a Demon

by ctrl_plus_c



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Multi, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi Dies, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Kokichi Oma's dead and what does he have to show for it? Korekiyo Shinguji.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	My Best Friend Died and Left me with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> the summary makes it sound like oma's the main character i- 
> 
> hes not
> 
> anyways, this is like my first multi-chapter fic in a while and hopefully I remember to update it
> 
> hopefully
> 
> just a note, kiyos not based off any real life demon- so if you came looking for accuracy to real life you wont get it here

Shuichi's room is a mess. The lights are off, his monitor screen illuminating the room. Stacks of minute ramen cups and multiple water bottles piled up on his desk, multiple cookie trays scattered on the floor, juice stains littering his work uniform from when he still drank anything but water. Crumbs were everywhere; on his desk, his clothes, the floor. 

He's a remnant of the man he once was. A talented detective, with promise for the future. He's been solving cases since he was 16 thanks to his uncle, and now he was 27 and still working the detective job. At least Kaede and Kaito were endlessly supportive, and Maki was... there. Kokichi used to always be there by his side, always making sure he was healthy and living the best life he could when he saw dead bodies on the daily.

But Kokichi was dead. And that's what led to him being a shut-in. 

Every time he closes his eyes he sees the boy's body; crumpled up in a bloody heap found behind a dumpster by some unlucky dog walker. His head was bashed in, his face barely recognizable. But he knew that scarf from anywhere, and either way, they still got fingerprint matches due to Kokichi's status as a criminal.

That didn't mean he deserved to die.

"Young master, do not throw your life away by becoming a snail."

_...What?_

Shuichi turned in his chair, the swivel chair squeaking as it was moved. Despite the lights being off, he could definitely make out a figure in his room, one that did not look human. He arranged his chair so the monitor light shined on the figure and found out it definitely wasn't human. It had a human torso and a human head adorned with sharp horns. Giant wings were attached to the creature's back, though he didn't know if it could fly or not. But its lower half was the kicker; it had no legs, only a giant tail resembling a snake's that coiled endlessly.

He should scream. He should dart for the door, run downstairs to Kaede's apartment and just stay with her for the rest of forever if he was hallucinating so badly. But he didn't move, simply continued to stare at the figure in his room. If he didn't run away in fear, then he simply had to activate detective mode and figure things out. 

First, it wouldn't surprise him if he were hallucinating. Multiple days in front of a computer screen doing nothing but reporting to his boss, responding to emails, and slaving away at Kokichi's murder case would probably cause hallucinations. Probably.

So he went into interrogation mode. 

"Who are you? What are you?"

"You may call me Kiyo. I am, for lack of better words, a demon." Kiyo answered his questions without hesitation. Shuichi examined his form once more. He was wearing a shirt, thankfully, a white button-up that didn't seem fitting for a demon. A skin-tight mask covered his mouth and nose, his hair and eyes being the only recognizable characteristics besides all the demonic ones.

"How'd you get in my room?" He continued with the questions, knowing that he'd been in here for multiple days and the only time he got up was to use the bathroom.

"Through the door. When you opened it." The demon closed his eyes in silent contemplation before opening them again.

"...When?"

"A few days ago."

He should've expected that. He should be terrified, now being a perfect time to just live with Kaede, but he simply wasn't. He was so tired, so exhausted, that he could've cared less that a malevolent being was stalking him.

Kiyo sighed softly. "I am here as your guardian of sorts. Those are my orders, given by Kokichi Oma. My previous master."

Shuichi stood up, walking over to the being and waving his hand in front of his face. Golden eyes followed his hand, a slight bit of annoyance present on Kiyo's face. Shuichi pushed his hand forward, surprised when it came right in contact with Kiyo's masked nose. 

"Oh _god_ , this is not happening-"

"It is. I am real. Kokichi is dead. So I am here. You are Shuichi Saihara, are you not?"

Shuichi nodded weakly. He felt small, dwarfed by Kiyo's height and general stature. He only had one question left to ask.

"Why..?"

Kiyo tilted his head. He'd already answered that question, but Shuichi wasn't asking why he was here. 

"I do not know."

The events of the past week leading up to this crashed into Shuichi all at once. Ever since Kokichi's death he'd been in some sort of stasis, immune to the outside world and everything outside of his computer. But Kokichi was dead, gone, and the only clue behind his death was a demon whose intentions Shuichi still didn't know.

He was on his knees in seconds, tears leaking from his eyes in large droplets as he wept. Wept for Kokichi and everything lost. Kiyo stared down at him, not making a move. But he didn't care, he simply wanted to cry after so long of being unable. Loud sobs filled the room, a peculiar ache rising in his chest.

Kiyo said nothing.

Once he'd worked up the courage to stand up, he wiped off his face and met Kiyo's eyes again.

"What now?"

Kiyo closed his eyes again, something he apparently did when thinking. Like a robot contemplating an answer.

"I am simply an observer. Kokichi-" Shuichi nearly burst out crying again when the name was mentioned. "-Summoned me by pure mistake."

A brief thought passed his mind as to what Kokichi was originally trying to summon, but either Kiyo couldn't read minds or he simply didn't speak unless spoken to.

"It is still in your power to send me back to hell. Kokichi's deal was long fulfilled before he died."

Those words made him think that Kiyo killed him, just to be free of the boy. But then, why would he be here? Either way, Saihara couldn't send Kiyo back to hell. If he was an observer, then he must have seen Kokichi's death.

"What do you know about Ko- his death?" He was slightly glad his high school habit of stuttering over his words was still long gone.

"He died at night. I was in stasis." Shuichi didn't know what stasis meant for demons, but he assumed it meant Kiyo had no clue. Saihara's disappointment must have shown on his face, as Kiyo sighed and placed a heavy hand on Saihara's shoulder. However, nothing was said.

"I knew that you would have the answers I seek, Shuichi Saihara." Shuichi blinked, still flustered from the warm hand on his shoulder after having not been touched in days.

"...Huh?" He sounded dumb when the noise wrenched itself out of his throat.

"Before we continue, have you decided whether to make a contract with me?"

"...Huh?!"

"Say, if you find out the details of Kokichi's death, I will leave you alone. Nothing bad will happen if you don't. I've already observed you for the past few days."

There really was nothing bad about this. Up-front, anyway. Saihara knew Kiyo probably had other intentions, but Kokichi's case was more important than that. Kiyo had information about Kokichi that no one else knew, and Saihara needed that information if he were to find the culprit.

"Deal." He spoke the word before he'd even finished his thought, and he swore he could see Kiyo smirk from under the mask he wore. Kiyo's hand moved into a position for a handshake, and Saihara reached out and shook the demon's hand. The surge of power that came through nearly knocked him out, but he managed to stay standing throughout it all.

"Sealed."


End file.
